1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved multi-function cycling computer.
2. Descfiption of the Prior Art
As computers become smaller and less expensive, the possible applications for compact computers continue to expand. One such application which has found favor with computers is the sports industry. The merging of the sports and fitness industry with the computer technology has produced a wealth of useful information on the athlete's ongoing output and biological conditioning. Through performance monitoring and trainers, individual athletes gain the ability to modify training output levels according to real-time feedback.
One such computerized device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,395 issued to Fey et al. on Aug. 29, 1989. The bicycle data display instrument shown uses a pedal rotation sensor and a wheel rotation sensor to calculate and simultaneously display both the current speed and actual cadence (pedal rpms) of the rider. Other data displayable include historical data such as average speed and travelling time.
Another data display unit is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,642,606 issued to Tsuyama on Feb. 10, 1987. The data display unit uses a magnetic pickup and sensor mounted to the pedal crank arm and another to the front wheel of the bicycle to calculate speed and actual cadence. A liquid crystal display shows the: maximum speed, average speed, and actual cadence of the rider.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,188 issued to Brisson on Aug. 2, 1994, shows a performance comparator and display means connected to a bicycle. The comparator senses performance data which can be stored by the user for retrieval later as historical performance data. The historical performance data can be displayed adjacent: the current performance data on the computer display to show relative improvement of the user over the historical performance.
As a further use of computers in the bicycling area, an electro-mechanical system for manually or automatically shifting gears on a bicycle is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,158 issued to Bellio et al. on Oct. 22, 1991. In an automatic model, a central processor receives actual cadence input and compares the current shifter position and gear ratio to a stored database representing the different gear ratios available on the bicycle. The computer compares the current cadence to pre-stored cadence limits and when necessary shifts the derailleur of the bicycle to achieve a gear ratio which will bring the cadence within the cadence limits.
The Bellio et al. patent further shows a computer mode where the computer calculates the cadence from the speed and a derailleur or shifter position sensor. The cadence is then compared to the pre-stored cadence limits and displays an up or down arrow to signal the rider to shift up or down.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.